


La Zurcidora

by MayaSerena



Category: 31 Minutos
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaSerena/pseuds/MayaSerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta el superhéroe más valiente necesita ayuda a veces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Zurcidora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neolightchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolightchaos/gifts).



Estaba un dia Calcetín con Rombos Man regresando del supermercado cuando de repente...

\- AAAAYYY!!! Me enganché en un rosal! Auxilio!

Intentó soltarse, pero en vez de escapar las espinas comenzaron a deshacer su tejido. 

Con un tremendo esfuerzo logró zafarse, pero con varios agujeros. 

\- Ayyyy... ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo combatir el crimen así... y si mis enemigos se enteran?

De repente una voz le hizo detenerse. Por suerte no era un enemigo, sino una vecina.

\- Pero Calcetín con Rombos Man, - hubo una pausa donde ambos miraron a un lado, mientras sonaba una melodía heroica, - ¿qué te pasó?

\- Ay... ¡Miranda, me enredé en un rosal! ¡Estoy malherido!

Miranda lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su casa. En realidad estaba muy mal, con agujeros por todos lados.

\- Calcetín con Rombos Man, - ambos miraron otra vez mientras sonaba la musiquilla heroica, - necesito saber algo muy importante.

Nuestro héroe tragó fuerte. Revelar cualquier información podía ser fatal. - Estooo... buenoooo... pregúntame, a ver si te puedo ayudar.

Miranda sostuvo en alto una aguja en cada mano. - ¿Estás hecho de lana o de algodón?

Dos horas después parecía que no hubiese sucedido nada. Estaba como nuevo. Se sentía como nuevo.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte la ayuda. Me has salvado la vida. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?

\- Bueno, sí. Tengo una pregunta, Calcetín con Rombos Man, - una vez más miraron alrededor mientras sonaba la música. - ¿De dónde rayos viene esa música cada vez que alguien dice tu nombre? ¡Me está volviendo loca!

Calcetín con Rombos Man suspiró profundamente. Lo mejor era sincerarse. Al fin y al cabo, su vecina acababa de salvarle la vida.

\- A decir verdad, Miranda... ¡no tengo la menor idea!


End file.
